The invention relates to an apparatus for turning elongated, especially cuboid packs which are transported along a pack track in spaced relationship and with their longitudinal dimension directed transversely relative to the conveying direction, and which are rotated by conveyor belts which are driven at differing speeds and laterally engage the packs.
Such an apparatus is disclosed in DE-A-39 17 115. The cuboid cigarette packs are engaged at upright edges by lateral convey or belts during transport and are rotated as a result of the differing conveying speeds of the conveyor belts, such that, finally, the packs are directed in the conveying direction with their longitudinal dimension. The lateral convey or belts travel in upright planes, i.e. about upright deflecting rollers, and converge in the direction of transport.